Lo Imposible
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Por que sabes que el dolor que en ti reside a sobrepasado todo y se a extendido a tu alma, cuando crees morir, entonces, sucede lo imposible...


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, mia es solo la imaginacion, la frustracion... el deseo de que a mi tambien me ocurra algo realmente imposible.

Esta es mi segunda historia del universo Twillight, pero es la primera que ve la luz, por favor, dejemme saber que tal les ha parecido, realmente significa mucho para mi. Disculpenme la falta de una letra y de los tilde,s esoty usando un pc prestado, de formato americano, prometo editar la historia tan pronto llegue a casa y este con mi propia pc.\par

Dedicado a Daniela Paolillo, por ser la primera en darme su visto bueno, y a Jos_Black, a ver si asi actuliza rapido Hueco en mi alma xD!!! (ya en serio, va por ti amiga, por recomendarme a Twillight y enamorarme de Nott)

_**Lo Imposible**_

Cierras los ojos y los aprietas hasta que vez estrellas, sombras difusas se extienden tras tus parpados, aunque estas tendida bajo el sol; sin importar como intentes levantarte, como intentes arrastrarte, reptar, hasta el abrigo de la sombra.

Hace tanto que 'el te dejo, hace tanto que llego a tu casa, a proponerle matrimonio a Emily, cuando apenas semanas antes, haciendote suya, habia jurado que seria para siempre... El dolor ha habitado en tu alma desde entonces...

Y entonces, debes haber enloquecido, por que el dolor algido que habitaba en tu enorme y roto corazon se ha desbordado, tras dos dias padeciendo de fiebre intensa y choques de frio, tras dos dias de intensa agonia, el calor es tal, tu temperatura, cuarenta y tres grados, se supone que con esa temperatura deberias estar muerta, miraste el termometro y corriste al rio... Pero no, la luz del sol ha golpeado tu cuerpo, y caes al suelo, presa de los temblores, los estremecimientos de tu cuerpo...

El dolor a alcanzado cada fibra de tu ser... Cada celula, enzima, molecula... Deberias haber muerto...

Pero en lugar de eso, cuando sientes que tu cuerpo se retuerce, y cambia, cuando sientes cada organo de tu ser preparandose para la inminente ( y desconocida para ti) transformacion, un desgarrado alarido escapa con fuerza de tu garganta y el aire de tus pulmones huye de tu cuerpo junto con el mismo

Donde estan todos? Es que acaso nadie es capaz de oirte gritar?

Piensas en Harry, tu padre, un ataque al corazon se lo ha llevado de tu lado hace poco, y taqn solo puedes desear que no halla tenido que pasar por el dolor que tu estas experimentando, tu madre, cuanto dolor sentira, ahora multiplicado, pues esto es la muerte, lo sientes, no estas segura, pero tiene que serlo, cierto? tiene que serlo si estas de pronto sufriendo tanto, enferma de nada, pero con tu cuerpo ardiendo como el verano de Nevada... Y estas en Washington!!!!!!

Seth!!!!!!- Te escuchas gritar, y no sabes siquiera que lo estabas intentando, no sabes como es posible, en que momento tomaste aire?

Seth, tu hermano chico, que esta apenas entrando a la adolescencia, ese que deberias permanecer para cuidar y protejer, para aconsejar, ese que se vera forzado a sostener a tu madre por su sola cuenta, solo puedes desear, mientras una lagrima se escurre por tu mejilla y otro relampago de dolor arranca sollozos y gemidos, que sea un hombre de bien, un hombre de provecho, que haga orgullosos a tu padre y los ancestros, que sea un autentico Quileute... como tu no lo fuiste...

En la lejan'ia te parece escuchar la voz de tu madre, sin duda gritando horrorizada, y al cabo de un indescriptiblemente doloroso y largo rato sientes unos fuertes brazos rodeandote, elevandote del suelo, tratas de aferrarte a ti misma, abrir de algun modo tu piel, dejar escapar el calor que te consume, apagar el fuego que te quema, asi te lleve la vida, aunque signifique drenar tus venas...

Sam, Samuel, el que te dijo aquellas dulces palabras, el que apacionadamente recorria tu espalda y tu rostro de besos, desearias poder alejarte de 'el, ya te ha humillado lo suficiente como para encima tener que aceptar que te mire en tu presente estado...

Aunque desearias poder despedirte de 'el de mejor manera...

Lo siguiente sucede con enorme confusi'on, al mismo tiempo que tu sangre hierve, sientes el impacto, el tremendo choque de frio al ser tu cuerpo metido directamente en el frio rio, bajo tus piernas puedes sentir el lecho del mismo y como la corriente juega con tu falda... un pecho calido y fuerte acoge tu espalda mientras sus fuertes brazos te rodean.

Aun en tu agonia reconoces ese cuerpo, ese aroma, esa fuerza, el calor que desprende es comparable al tuyo propio y sientes que se estremece practicamente del mismo modo que tu, solo que parece lidiarlo, luchar contra ello mucho mejor que tu.

Fuego, fuego invade el resto de tu sistema, llegando a los capilares sanguineos, al mismo tiempo que a tus huesos, es ahora o nunca, necesitas acabar con esta agonia, sientes que algo esta cambiando y estas sinceramente horrorizada del cambio, terriblemente esperanzada con que terminara pronto y si tu misma le pones fin, claro esta, no eres conciente de que tus manos buscan ara;ar tu piel, destrozar tus brazos...

Sam garra tus mu;ecas; las manos de Jacob Black se cierran como grilletes en tus rodillas, y puedes sentir un par mas de manos aferrando tus tobillos, en poco tiempo estas de vuelta en el pasto, los sollozos ahogados de tu madre te retumban en el corazon, en el dolorido corazon, Billy Black, el jefe del consejo, el Black de mayor edad habla con Samuel sobre algo que no puedes precisar, pero en un momento de lucidez captas un retazo de las voces en el entorno

Que le sucede? - tu madre, tiene que haber sido al voz de tu madre, lo que Billy respondi'o, hoy sabes que hel'o la sangre de todos los presentes

Esta entrando en fase- dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

Pero eso es- Te llevo un ultimo alarido y pudiste sentir a Sam estremecerse junto contigo, al tiempo que las manos que aprisionaban mu;ecas y pies se separaban de tu cuerpo, por ultima instancia, el suelo y la sensacion de el en tu espalda desaparecen y el dolor te latiga una ultima vez, para luego remitir y desaparecer como si no hubiera existido.

Pero el suelo esta a tus manos y pies, desnudos, al mismo tiempo, sacudes la cabeza, sin saber bien de donde a nacido esta hambre pulsante, sin saber de donde han venido estas garras que tienes en lugar de manos y pies, te herizas, miras a todas partes, esperando despertar de tu pesadilla, eres un lobo, un enorme lobo, mas alto incluso que Quill Ateara, cuyos ojos estan fijos a los tuyos, justo frente a tu hocico...

Alto!!!...

Acabas de decir garras, lobo, hocico?

Conoces las leyendas, sabes lo que son, sabes que si son reales y que los malditos Cullen's atrajeron cazadores chupa sangre a este territorio, y eso los incluye a ustedes...

Sabes de los licantropos, sabes de toda tu tribu (mejor que no pregunten como) pero nunca ha habido una mujer licantropo... nunca.

ES... IMPOSIBLE...

Tomatazos? Avadas Electronicos? Reviews diciendome que tan mala soy???

Team Edward, adora Jacob's y Defensora de las Leah's del mundo

Ingah


End file.
